International (and real lol) Next Top Model series
sekwelcome 도전! 수퍼모델 코리아 3 - Korea's Next Top Model (cycle 3) *''Ages stated follow the Korean system of determining age.'' *In episode 1, the top 30 semi-finalists were narrowed down to the top 16. Originally, Kwon Da-min and Min Hae-rin were revealed to be eliminated, but mentors model Choi Mi-ae and creative director Han Hye-yeon gave them both a second chance in the competition, bumping up the number of finalists to 18. *In episode 2, the models had a team photo shoot. The winning team was Team Kang Cho-won, and as a result they were the top five of the week. Team Choi Han-bit was deemed the worst performing team. *In episode 6, Yoon Eun-hwa was eliminated for performing the worst in the casting challenge. *IN EPISODE 6 FABIAN GUESTED <33 *Episode 12 was a reunion special. 도전! 수퍼모델 코리아 4 - Korea's Next Top Model (cycle 4) *''Ages stated follow the Korean system of determining age.'' *Episode 1 was the casting episode. *In episode 2, Ahn Hye-jin, Go Eun-bi and Jung Ho-yeon were first asked to step forward. Jang Yoon-joo then revealed that Ho-yeon was safe, with Eun-bi and Hye-jin eliminated. Afterwards, Jo Eun-saem and Suk Il-myung stepped forward, with Eun-saem revealed to be safe and Il-myung eliminated. *Episode 6 was the recap episode. *Episode 12 was a reunion special. 도전! 수퍼모델 코리아 GUYS&GIRLS - Korea's Next Top Model (cycle 5) *''Ages stated follow the Korean system of determining age.'' *Episode 5 featured an out-of-panel elimination. Hwang Gi-ppeum was first announced as the winner of the challenge. Afterwards, Choi Jung-jin, Han Ji-an and Kim Jong-hoon were asked to stay while the remaining models could leave. First, Jong-hoon was revealed to be safe, then Jung-jin, leaving Ji-an as the eliminated model. At the elimination, Han Seung-soo and Hwang Gi-ppeum shared the first call-out together. *Episode 11 was a reunion special. America's Next Top Model Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 1) *Rattana Amornkuldilok went by Jessica on the show. *Choi Yoon Ji went by Jee on the show but honestly why. *In episode 2, Monica quit the competition after finding out her father had gone ill. Additionally, at panel, Rachel collapsed and was rushed to a local hospital. Therefore, she was not present at panel, but was put through nonetheless without being called out. Finally, this episode also featured a non-elimination bottom two. *Episode 4 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *Episode 8 featured a non-elimination bottom two. *Episode 11 was the recap episode. Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 3) *Episode 4 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *Episode 6 featured a non-elimination bottom two. *Episode 10 ended in a cliffhanger, and the results of the bottom two were not revealed until episode 11, in which no further elimination took place. Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 4) *Adina Saruul went by Tugs on the show. *Angela Watkins went by Angie on the show. *Gwendoline Ruais went by Gwen on the show. *Jiratchaya Kedkong went by Tawan on the show. *Ngo Thi Quynh Mai went by Mai Ngo on the show and I called her Mango because that's how people pronounced it. *Nuraini Noor went by Tuti on the show. *That Htet Aung went by May on the show. *Wanvisa Goldman went by Maya on the show. *In episode 1, Maya was eliminated after the challenge for being the worst performer. *In episode 4 Alaiza was pressured into quitting the competition, saving Aldilla from elimination. Additionally glENN TAN IS A FUCKING DICKHEAD I HOPE HE GETS RUN OVER BY A TOYOTA *EPISODE 4 WEAS FUCKING BULLLSHIT *Episode 8 was about to be the worst piece of trash ever because glenn's presence literally fucking fucks up this show, but Cindy our lord and saviour saved the show by saving Tuti after unrightfully being eliminated. *In episode 11, Patricia & Sang-in tied for top score of the week. The episode ended in a cliffhanger with Julian and Tawan in the bottom two, and the results were not revealed until episode 12. *Episode 12 was the recap episode. Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 5) *Nurfashikin Gomez went by Shikin on the show lol. Also every time anyone says her name it sounds like they're saying Chicken lol *Rajinkanth Nametha went by her family name, Nametha, on the show. *oh no its yu tsai loOOOOL EVERYONE HATES HIM ITS SO FUNNY *EOPISODE 3 AND I SWEAR CINDY BISHOP & LING ARE PURPOSELY DISAGREEING WITH YU TSAI TO PISS HIM OFF ITS SO FUNNY IM DYING *in episode 4 andrea chong deadass called shikin chicken like straight up chicken like she didnt even try what an icon lol *episode 4 and yu tsai is being annoying to cindy (chen) bc he had to stomp to get her angry bc he has anger issues get ur shit together bro *yu tsai to layla: if you walk out i applaud you for being brave layla: im not sure if i want to stay or leave yu tsai: im insulted you dont know if you want to stay or leave *are you fuckin joking you basically just told her you'd applaud her if she was brave and then you make her feel like shit bc she's insecure *this episode sucked but at least layla has a poppin' post-show career *i love clara she's just a mess lol she's so funny *Cindy Bishop: "So Clara you know what you're going to give us today?" *Clara: "Swimming." *i died and choked and i am deceased *also the twins are legit so fucking annoying *clara about the twins: "i feel that it's not me who has two faces, they have one thousand faces you know" true lol *models models models! more like leave the show yu tsai leave the show yu tsai leave the show yu tsai! *watching episode 7 and praying to all the gods i dont believe in that one of the twins will be eliminated <333 *"don't mess with the twins" -the one with the short hair, yea obviously bc why would u want to be associated with.. that..! *DOROTHY HECK YEA she knows what's up *tú: "cindy doesn't have good modelling skills" she's so fucking funny im dying *oH MY GOD TÚ: "CINDY DOESN'T HAVE GOOD PHOTOGRAPHY SKILLS" SHE'S SO REAL *my favourite part about tú's accent is the fact that she doesn't pronounce any s's "im so confued, so confued" *i cant believe the twins were eliminated back to back what a shame!!!! =^( *all i have to say is that clara on the bus was one of my favourite moments of this series *also you go glenn tan for not being a dick this cycle keep it up *also lol xiao qing this show is becoming byc i hope she's not a fake contestant and an actual real one it'd be so funny *episode 11 was the recap episode fam it was poppin lol *i love how real xiaoqing is lol she's like damn fam this is hard *daniel boey to shikin during the vertical runway challenge: "COME ON CHICKEN" the subtitles said shikin but he 100% said chicken i swear to god and he got away with it *maureen: "i cannot shikin out" just kidding she said chicken but itd be funny if she said shikin *fuck yea maureen is FLOPPING! lol *shes obviously not leaving this episode but i hope she's bottom 2 <33, its not even that i dont like maureen bc i think she's pretty ok but it'd be funny if all the diehard pinoy fans freaked out over it! *clara's gonna be a wreck @ the vertical challenge btw i just know it *oh DAMN she was more of a wreck than i expected *one of my favourite parts about this entire season is the subtitles they put for tu bc her english is so fucking sassy and extra but they had to make it look like something a regular person would say and its just so funny to me *also damn glenn is a fuckin babe this season *YAAS CLARA GET IT FUCK.ME.UP *when tu said mister glenn it almost sounded like mitten glenn *ok but its going to take a lot for clara not to go home this episode lol *no offence but i still don't like maureen I don't think she ever did that good but i mean i never like asia's next top model's winners lol! Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 6) : Team Monika : Team Shikin : Team Tú *okay bitches let's go! *omfg the face is quaking!! tú's impact *'"turn the fear into fierce" - tú' we stan a prophet *top 10 anime fights: **Jesslyn: "sounds like an asshole to me" **Mia: "oka-" **Jesslyn: "BIIG asshole" **Mia: "..." *'"if you don't lovet yourself who love yourselv then?"' tú leaving rupaul shaking ������ *vy before the rhythm cycling challenge "i gonna die now" MOOD *holy shit that looks so fun gfjkfgasdjklfa *dana is getting SO much screentime i feel like shes either winning fco or getting eliminated fjdfasl ..update she was the last SAFE so i feel fooled *"dana and beauty they just talk togerter" im sorry i love the vietnamese accent its so .... beautiful *I CANT BELIEVE DANA INVENTED BEING A DIRECTOR monique heart? shes quaking *TÚ MAKING BEAUTY PUSH HER AND BEAUTY SQUEAKING WHILE PUSHING HER THEN TÚ YELLING AT HER NOT TO CRY WAS SUCH A WILD MOMENT FJKLAFJALK *"m*dels m*dels m*dels ������" *"m*dels.. m*dels..... m*dels...... ������" *in episode 5 pim moved to team monika for.. some reason..! *vy: "if i do not good, i feel i can kill myself" *this han vs mia drama is so ........... awkward gfjkljlfkad *yu tsai is really reachin for some bad critiques this week *"do hwat you lave, lave hwat you do" tú is the new dalai lama i could not believe it *fdjshhfjkas shikin telling mia and vy they suck and then was obviously about to say "just kidding" but they cut it gfsjkjslkg *ok prediction time! pim & vy are getting the most screentime so vy is probably being eliminated and pim is probably getting fco!! is the vibe im getting.. :ss update: welp! i was wrong. update 2: oop i wasn't completely wrong *yu tsai: "it's not so much harper's bazaar, it's more bitchy bizarre" come on comedy queen *hmmm people were upset on facebook so my prediction is that miss adela mae goes home! *adela: "letting go of the mentors' hands is really scary this late in the competition :ss" sis you were the runner-up on philippines' next top model gfjsklgfjskl *oop miss adela is getting a LOT of screentime i guess that settles it..! *aahhfhsu when they saw glenn tan their smiles yeeted out of there lol! *glenn really flirted with miss hồ ngọc hà didn't he *oop double elimination i had a feeling!! *umm so if adela didn't go home why was everyone so mad lol *bad winner Australia's Next Top Model (cycle 9) Australia's Next Top Model (cycle 10) *In episode 5, Belinda was unable to participate in the photo shoot after being rushed to the hospital. As she had only had the opportunity to accumulate a score of 9 throughout the week, she was exempt from elimination. *lOL KASSIDY WAS SO PRESSED WHEN SHE WAS ELIMINATED BYEEE *whjAT THE FUCK I PREDICTED THEM GOING TO MILAN WHAT Britain's Next Top Model (cycle 1) Britain's Next Top Model (cycle 6) *In episode 2 hannah and delita were the bottom two but hannah was like HEY i wanna QUIT before elle announced who stayed!! so yea *in episode 4 the models 1 people didnt like susan so they told the judges to eliminate her lol *oop in episode 6 they forgot to show elle calling out alisha lol *elle in episode 10 during the bottom two: "you both have to go home.............. you both have to go home and pack your bags............................................ you both have to go home and pack your bags because............................... you both have to go home and pack your bags because... we're all going to malaYSIA" i swear that was literally how she announced it it was like half the episode Britain & Ireland's Next Top Model (cycle 9) *Abigail Johns went by Abi on the show. *Jessica Patterson went by Jess on the show. Britain's Next Top Model (cycle 10) #newBNTM *Alex Kelly went by Lexi on the show. *In episode 3, Amreen chose to leave the competition on her own behalf, saving Georgia and Jenna, who were in the bottom three with her, by default. Britain's Next Top Model (cycle 11) *Episode 1 did not feature an elimination. *Episodes 2-6, the challenge winner won immunity. *eleanor quit because she had a CORNEAL ULCER :(( ouchie Britain's Next Top Model (cycle 12) *in episode 2 eleanor from last season returned :oo *oh shit the immunity thing is back!! *in episode 5 efi quit bc her depression wasnt doing so hot :(( *in episode 7 martha was pulled out of the competition by the production doctor bc she fainted too much.. :(( as a result there wasnt even a call out order THANKS martha just kidding *i cant get over how abbey just didnt come to thailand for whatever reason and had fuckin cindy bishop fill in for her Canada's Next Top Model (cycle 1) Hela Sverige Bakar (season 6) hey guys its me the moon and yea this obviously isnt a fashion related show in the slightest but.... you know what its a fun show i wanna make a table for it let me live bitch i'll kill you *Episode 1 consisted of two rounds. The first round was a qualification round after which Johanna S. and Natalie were eliminated. The second round was really strange and awkward bc it was like a combination of paradbak and the teknisk utmaning it was sjukt skumt but either way no one was eliminated bc it's swedish television what did you expect. *in episode 6 andréa received positive feedback for her paradbak but negative feedback for her teknisk utmaning so i didnt know what to put so i just did that lol Hela Sverige Bakar (säsong 7) nämen då var vi här igen!! saknar tilde dock hmph! ska vi kanske ta och köra hela vägen och ta allt på SVENSKA?!!?? så fattar ingen hihi nu busar vi till det rejält!!! Hela Sverige Bakar (säsong 8) jaså *i avsnitt 9, då du! då kom kerstin och svetlana tillbaka!!!!! it's what they deserve Hela kändis-Sverige Bakar 2019 (idk vilken säsong det är lol) jaha *ann fick magsjuka och fick åka hem :(( New Zealand's Next Top Model (cycle 1) Top Model (Poland) - Season 7 *-żaklina are you a shopaholic *-no haha *in confessional: -actually yea i was when i went to scotland because i had depression Top Model (Poland) - Season 8 *denis was DISQUALIFIED bc he didnt wanna pose naked anna ou anna ou sksksksk anna ou anna ou sksksk *oof miss nikola quit bc she broke her finger or sumn and because her sister got cancer.. ouchie *uhhh poor kinga dębska ghjdkfghk they really clowned her like that **couldnt they just not have added her and had a single elim instead gjfdgsk *they had that top 4 and chose THAT winner? im sorry i have to laugh.. Project Runway (season 10) *apparently between episode 3 and 4 andrea literally just left without telling anyone not even the producers lol me *and then kooan quit and then raúl returned lol *in episode 13 they SAID they were going to eliminate someone but then they didnt :ooo Project Runway (season 13) *in episode 7 tim was like ok u know what imma bring back char(keta) *in episode 8 kini & sean both won bc the judges couldn't decide!! *in episode 8 they couldn't decide if char or korina should stay so they had a tie-breaker challenge!!! oooooh *bye korina Project Runway (season 14) *in episode 7 jake quit bc his dog was sick it was honestly really sad Project Runway (season 15) *In episode 5, the designers competed in two teams. Team House of Bouton, consisting of Brik, Dexter, Erin, Jenni, Laurence and Tasha, was ultimately deamed the winners. *in episode 8 they competed in three teams of three again and honestly team red was the best but they were in the bottom which i thought was ... kinda bullshit! but i mean it matches the colours in the table so it works *i wanna die tim gunn saved cornelius why he's awful *cornelius really reminds me so much of phi phi like he has the same tone and the same point of view and everything *episode 10 featured a double elimination i could not believe it Drag Race The Face Thailand (season 2) Team Bee - ทีมบี Team Cris - ทีมคริส Team Lukkade - ทีมลูกเกด ::The model with the underlined text was the winner of that week's Master Class. ::The model with the italic text was announced to be the best in the campaign. The best was not revealed every episode. *In episode 6, Lukkade chose to send both Maprang & Natto into the black room. Cris decided to be annoying so she went back to Lukkade with Natto and was like yo why tf u sent in two girls and Lukkade was like just do whatever u want lol why is it unfair and then Cris was like bye and Bee was ike fuck yea and then Lukkade was like oh hell no and went BACK INTO THE FUCKING black room with Natto and asked maprang to come back what a queen cris was so annoyed because she was obviously going to eliminate maprang *also tag urself im Ticha overreacting whenever anything remotely dramatic happens *omfg in episode 8 Cris fuckin STOLE TICHA I LOVE IT i didnt even know that would happen i just did in in the random.org the face show bc i thought it seemed fun omfg come thru cris *lol the producer guy told her she couldn't and like he's getting pissed bc she wont agree and lukkade wont let them restart elimination *ok so they restarted elimination and in the end she didnt eliminate either of them anyway lol *in episode 10 jukkoo volunteered to be nominated for elimination by bee and it's not important at all in regards to what happens but i just wanted to include it *In episode 11 the mentors each got to choose one out of any of the seven girls to advance into the final four. Cris chose Gwang, Lukkade chose Gina and Bee chose Ticha. Afterwards, it was revealed that Gina had won the campaign, and therefore Lukkade got to choose the last girl. She chose Maprang. *In episode 12, Ticha won the campaign individually. Afterwards, it was revealed that Maprang placed fourth and would not walk in the Final Walk.